


Pyramids always took him to the Stars

by Katrina1985



Series: RT Prompts [5]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Betrayal, GFY, Off Screen Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 01:22:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18063893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina1985/pseuds/Katrina1985
Summary: Daniel always ended up with the stars when he hit Egypt. This time was no different.





	Pyramids always took him to the Stars

Daniel looked up at the pyramids and smiled. He was back being what he was, an archaeologist. He loved solving mysteries, and using the details to piece together the lives of the people of the past. While he loved the SGC, he knew that he was not always able to fit in and understand their motives. They were searching for something to protect themselves, while Daniel just wanted to learn. 

It was why he had stayed behind after that first mission, and tried so hard to understand all of the cultures that they visited. He was a pacifist by nature, and the ragged militant way that the SGC operated never sat well with him. When he lost his wife once and for all, he had to leave. He couldn’t stay and keep fighting against the guoal’d and their desire to enslave the galaxy. Earth would always be on their radar because of their seeding, but even more so now because they were fighting back. But Daniel just needed to get back to what he loved.

There was the fact he was considered disgraced by the academic world, for daring to claim that the pyramids were for spaceships, but he didn’t care. He dug, he discovered, and he wrote. Slowly he once again became well renowned for his theories and his knowledge of Egypt. Many still poked at the alien theory, but he knew that the NDA’s that he signed were not for show. He saw what happened when someone let something slip, and he refused to fall into that boat.

Making his way across the dig site, Daniel paused as he saw a dust cloud moving towards them. Asking their guide if a dust storm was coming, the man shook his head negatively. This meant that someone was driving out here to look for someone. He sighed; it looks like Jack had finally found out he left. Either that or the CO of the SGC was, again, hounding him to come back.

Waving at the people working with him, he motioned them to continue their work; he would speak with the guests. His guide motioned two of the guards to go with Daniel, as they did not trust anyone who showed up unannounced to their sites. As Daniel Suspected, Jack and Sam stepped out of the jeep that came to a stop, just outside of the dig site. Daniel was surprised that they remembered not to drive into the area, but did not let it show on his face.

Both stepped forward and followed the marked path, making Daniel cautious. They were doing what he had warned them to do in the past, but they never did it then. Why were they doing it now?

“Daniel,” Jack’s voice sounded bright, but there was an edge of tiredness in it. “It’s good to see you again. I see that you’ve returned to digging up the past, anything interesting?”

“Hello Jack, Sam,” Daniel looked both of them over and saw that very little had changed. Jack was still a General and Sam was now a Lt. Col. “Yes, I came back to Archaeology. I’ve always enjoyed the puzzle of past civilizations. Now, what brings both of you out here? It can’t be that you missed me, I’ve been gone just shy of two years.”

Sam swallowed and stepped forward, “We were hoping we could talk with you privately. We understand that you are here on a Dig and can’t leave until it is done. Do you have a spot where we can speak?”

Daniel turned to the two guards and they motioned to one of the larger tents. Nodding, he led the way, knowing that both Jack and Sam would follow, if only so they could speak to him. Once they were in the Tent, Daniel had a hushed conversation with the two guards and they stood outside the tent. They did not speak or understand English, so he was not worried about them understanding what was said. They would also shoo everyone else away until Jack and Sam left.

“So, why are both of you looking for me?” Daniel was just tied of the dog and pony show and just wanted to know what they wanted from him so he could go back to his pyramids.

“We found out what had happened at the SGC, we were hoping to speak with you to get your side so that the people responsible would be held accountable.” Sam’s voice sounded earnest, but Daniel didn’t miss the flash in Jack’s eye.

“Oh, so now you want to hear what I was telling you Sam. Two years ago you were quite adamant in telling me that it was all in my head and that my grief was doing the talking.” He enjoyed the flinch that she tried to stop and Jack’s gaze sharpened.

“Sam, if you knew about this situation two years ago, why are you only making a fuss about it now?” Jack’s voice was no longer calm or playful. His General voice was in place now, and Sam swallowed.

“I, have my reasons. They aren’t good reasons, but I still have them.” Sam sighed, “Not that it matters anyways.” Sitting at the table Sam began a tale of the corruption, bribery, and blackmail that kept her silent. 

She was not proud of her silence, but she had less of a place to turn to with those watching her closely preventing her for reaching out for help. Daniel understood, intellectually, that she was between a rock and a hard place, but at the time he was still quite betrayed by her words. Jack looked like she was gutting him with each word and Daniel had a brief moment of pity for him. It was never nice to find out that they betrayal went deeper than you thought, and with someone that you cared for about as well. 

Sam finally stopped speaking and the silence in the tent was heavy. Jack looked like he had aged another ten years, and Sam had the look of some that knew the lost everything. Sighing, Daniel shifted in his spot.

“Regardless, I can’t forgive you Sam. You were part of something great and allowed those that wanted it for their own ends to make their way to the top. You regret now, now that several men and women died that didn’t need to, or you were close to.” Daniel held up his hand when she opened her mouth to speak, “don’t deny it. You could care less about those on Atlantis, but the scientists directly under you were killed and you spoke out. That is something entirely on you Sam. If you had any compassion left, you would have done something the moment they began their threats and blackmail.”

With that Daniel left the tent and stood out in the Egyptian sun. Nodding at his guards, he advised that the two in the tent may be there a bit longer, but they should not be staying the night. Standing at the edge of the dig site, Daniel wondered how easy it was for Sam to lose her compassion and sense of Justice, but he did not know her well enough before he stayed on his late wife’s planet. Maybe the blending with the Tok’ra did more damage to her mind than they could tell, but from the look on Jack’s face, she had not been like this before.

Hearing footsteps behind him, Daniel turned around and looked at Jack. “You’re not going to come back, are you?” While it sounded like a question, Jack seemed to think Daniel would remain in Egypt.

“That depends on a few things. If we help Atlantis and allow me to go visit it, then I just might.” Daniel spoke softly, knowing they were out in the open now. 

“I’ve already have aid for the Antarctica mission going out. I might have to do a bit of wiggling, but I can probably get you out on the run afterwards.” Jack held up a hand, stopping Daniel’s protests. “I won’t pull you away from your work. You’ve rebuilt yourself here in Egypt Daniel, and I won’t take that from you.”

Daniel nodded and smiled. It seems that Egypt was his place to the stars each time. Looking back at the tent, seeing a pair of MP’s standing with the guards, Daniel knew that he would be back with the SGC once this dig was done. He could feel it in his bones.


End file.
